Class of 1985
by the daily whatever
Summary: It's time for a flashback, back to 1985. That's the year where Mayuko, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kazuma and Mine went to high school. This story will give you an inside look on what happene not when they were adults, but when they were teenagers. There will be love, heartbreak, fights, make-ups, just your regular, run of the mill high school. Hope you like and R&R please, many thank
1. Chapter 1: Meet

**Okay well to my readers, who probably thought two things of me, one I may have given up on my stories, yes stories as in plural I am very behind. And opinion two I died, which is very untrue. The reason I have been so behind is because my only resource of a computer is my dad's laptop. He was away for about three weeks on a long business trip, yeah this sort of thing happens so much now I tend to forget if I have a dad but now I have a laptop again, YES! So this is a more updated version, it will make more sense, I hope, so I'm sorry again and please review if you like but mainly enjoy the story, I'm all for constructive criticism. Right on with the story… **

XXX

"Hatori you have to stop pissing off Mayuko." Shigure said to Hatori. "I can't help it it's like a reflex." "Hatori, I'm serious. She gets really upset when you tease her about the past. She's had a bad past like you did so just stop it. When you guys were in high school you were crazy about each other and then one thing happened and you stopped talking to each other." "Yeah well it was something big. And you're not the one to talk Mr 'I have an illegitimate child.'" "Shut up. I think we all have to just re think about what we were like in high school." "Yeah, well I'm going home." "Remember to think." Shigure said as Hatori was walking out the door, heading to his apartment.

When Hatori got home he sat down and began to actually think about his days in high school. He remembered it so well, for the first day to the graduation day when everyone left. Shigure was doing the same thing, as well as Ayame, Mine, Kazuma and Mayuko. They were all thinking about their high school days, beginning with their first day. Hatori walked over to his desk and pulled open the bottom draw and pulled out an old wooden box which contained photos from when he was in high school, when he was a child, work etc. He sat down back on his couch and looked at the photos; he dug around and found what he was looking for.

It was a group photo of him with Mayuko, Kazuma, Shigure, Ayame, Mine and his two old high school friends who he lost touch with, their named were Kyoko and Iris. God they all looked different, they all looked so young and happy, funny to look at himself wearing his old school uniform along with everyone else for that matter. Down town Mayuko was sitting in her own apartment looking at old photos too. She just wanted to laugh and cry at her old memories their but there was one memory that she just hit her then and there.

The summer of 1985, freshman year (Sunday):

Mayuko got out of her mother's car and got her suitcase out of the boot of the car and was about to head out of sight of her mother until, "Mayuko give me a hug before you go." Mayuko groaned in annoyance. "Mom it's not like I'm moving away forever." "Yes well you're going to a boarding school for so long. My only daughter is moving away at fifteen years old, why?" Her mother began to sob and Mayuko hugged her mom in comfort. "Come on mom I'll be home for holidays like Christmas." "But its January, Christmas is months away." Her mother hugged her tightly around her waist. "Hey, let your father give you a hug too." Mayuko untangled herself from her mother's deadly hug and Mayuko's father hugged Mayu gently and she headed off towards the school after saying her goodbyes to her parents. She walked through the door and went to the office, when she went in she saw a tall young man standing there waiting for the woman at the office to come out.

She walked up to the same place he was and just stood still. She shot him a quick glance at him, he was tall, as tall as her and that's saying something because she was tall for her age. He had jet black hair and the lightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He shot her a quick glance and he was amazed at how different she looked compared to the other girls he'd seen, 'She must be American', he thought. She had thick- long- light blond hair and dark brown eyes. She had creamy skin and she was tall, just a little shorter than him by like a few centimetres. They both looked at each other and smiled, "Hi," Mayuko said. "Hello," the man said. "I'm Mayuko." "I'm Hatori." "Are you new here?" "Yeah but I'm a first year here and I'm guessing you are too." "Oh right yeah. Well you in class one or two." "I'm in class one, you?" "Same here, class one coincidence right." He smiled at her and then the woman came in and asked what they were looking for. They were looking for their room numbers, "Right well you young lady are on the 2nd floor of the far building in room 220, and you young man are on the 2nd floor on the right side of the hallway room 214." With that the woman left and the two teens looked at each other and smiling sheepishly at one another. "We're on the same floor too. This really is a coincidence." Hatori said smiling at her, "Yeah. But I would have never guessed they would've put boys and girls on the same floor." They both walked to the building talking about a few things like what they were studying and people they knew who were at the school etc.

When they made it to the building and the floor they were on they said 'I'll see you later'. Mayuko went to the farther end of the hallway and looked back at Hatori and he did the same to her and they smiled at each other before going in to their rooms. When Hatori went in he saw a young man in there, "Hey I'm Shigure I'm your new roommate." "Obviously and I'm Hatori nice to meet you." They shook hands and went to their unpacking. Meanwhile Mayuko was meeting her roommate, her name was Iris and she was a beautiful dark red headed girl. Same age, same height, same class even, Mayuko was excited for tomorrow's lessons. Mainly because she wanted to see Hatori again, Hatori wanted to see Mayuko too. Tomorrow was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2: First day of freshman year

First day of freshman year (Monday):

The next day all the students woke up and they were depressed. Mainly because it was Monday morning and classes started today and they were the rare teenager that actually liked to wake up in the morning. Some boys woke up and groaned in annoyance and some girls did the same, others cried at the fact that they weren't at home anymore. Shigure did the same, not cried physically but mentally. He would much rather be at home than at another boarding school, he been in and out of them since he could remember. He turned in his bed to see that his roommate was gone. 'What was his name again, Hatori… No, that wasn't his name, was it? I don't know, maybe Harry? Haru? Bill? I don't know.' Shigure sat up and walked over to get ready.

Once he was done he walked out the bathroom picked up his bag and ran out the room. He was running to find someone he knew, and then he found him. "Ayame!" He yelled out and Ayame turned around from the bulletin board he was looking. "Hey Shigure. How you doing?" Ayame said, "Nothing much. What are you looking at?" "Nothing much, God this school seems booooorrring." "Yeah, there better be something good here." "Hey maybe this is, we have a relative here because they called on the speakers for guy with the last name Sohma." "Cool, did you get the first name?" "No" "You're hopeless." They both walked to their first class.

**XXX**

When class ended Shigure, Ayame, Kazuma, who just so happened to be Ayames roommate, and Hatori, they still didn't know that he was their cousin. They all went outside for lunch and sat on a bench together, well Kazuma stood. "So Kazuma, where you from? Because I've never seen you from around here before, and this city isn't that big." Shigure asked. "I'm just a few miles north from here." "Oh I lived up there." Ayame said, "Okay let's cut the meaningless small talk and talk like normal guys." Shigure said and they agreed. "Hey wait what do we have next for lessons?" Hatori asked. "Oh we have math and-" Shigure was completely unaware of what Kazuma was saying because he was only concentrating on the red haired beauty that just walked out the school building and looking like she needed to cool off. "Shigure? Shigure?" Ayame said waving a hand in front of Shigures face. Kazuma laughed, "Oh don't even think about it Shigure. Rumour has it that she is engaged to the head masters son, so don't go fooling around with okay." Shigure then noticed a guy their age with black hair walked up to her and was talking to her and looked angrily at him. He put his hand on her shoulder but she swiped it off and walked away from him and headed back inside and he sighed heavily and headed back inside shaking his head slightly.

"Shigure promise us you won't do anything with her." Ayame said, "We wouldn't want you to get expelled." Shigure was silent for a few moments but finally said, "Okay I promise." So Shigure and the three over boys walked off to their next class. But then again Shigure never kept his promises.

**XXX**

"Hey," Shigure said to the red haired beauty he saw yesterday. "Do I know you?" She said back to him, "No but I know you." "Really, then what's my name?" "I don't know." She laughed, "What do you know about me?" "Nothing, but I do know the fact that you're really good looking." "Oh really, who the hell are you?" "I'm Shigure Sohma, nice to meet you." "I'm Iris Fujioka." She held out her hand for him to shake and shook it. "Iris? Are you American or something?" "Actually I am American and Japanese. My mother is Japanese and my father is American." "Cool, me I'm all Japanese." She laughed. "Look, um, do you wanna' go out some time?" He said smiling at her and she smiled back, "Okay look, I have a boyfriend." "And this boyfriend you're serious about still seeing him?" She laughed again, "Yeah I am, sorry about that. Anyway I know your reputation Mr Sohma." "Is that so, what is my reputation?" "You know, you're a womanizer, a flirt and a tease. All you want to do is bed me." "That's not true, I think I could really love you." "Oh really, I highly disagree with that. Now leave me alone I see my boyfriend and he is heading over here and he can be highly jealous." "I don't blame him." "Just leave." "It's okay; I'll see you later then." "Okay, Wait!" "What?" "What class are you in?" "Well we're in the same year I see." He said pointing to the paper by her which had all the information of her year on it. "Yeah I'm in year one, also in class one, are you?" She said. "I'm one as well, so I'll be seeing you in class." And he walked off. 'Maybe it wouldn't be nice if I dated him, no, no, no you are with someone else. But then again I couldn't hurt just to be friends right?' Iris thought.

**XXX**

Ayame was spacing out, even when Shigure was waving his hand in front of his face. "Ayame are you there? Earth to Ayame… Hey!" Shigure yelled at him until he noticed that Ayame was staring at a black haired girl. "Ooooooh, so who's the girl?" Shigure asked. "Oh no one, she's in my class, I really like her." "Really, I had no idea." Shigure said sarcastically. "What's her name?" "Mine and she's really friendly." "Nice, what you gonna' do, are you going to ask her out?" "No, maybe I don't know." Ayame slipped down in his chair and Shigure laughed. "Oh find out what her after school activities are and do them." "What if she's a cheerleader?" Shigure laughed, "Then you're a cheerleader." Shigure said leaving, and laughing, for Ayame to think. 'God I hope she's not a cheerleader, please be something that won't get my ass kicked.'

Later that evening Ayame walked into the lounge room where Shigure, Kazuma, Iris and Hatori were sat on an old sofa. "Hey Ayame, where you been?" Kazuma asked. "I just had first sewing class." Ayame said and there was a long pause until Shigure burst out laughing. "Why the hell were you sewing?" "Because of you, you said to do the after school activities Mine did, and apparently she does sewing. She wants to make dresses or something when she's older." "So you talked to her?" "Yeah a little, a lot of the girls were curious why I was the only boy there." Shigure laughed again and Ayame chucked a book at him. "Oh crap I have to give this paper in to the science teacher. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hatori turned around to fast out the door and the next thing he knew he ran right into a girl. "Are you okay man?" Shigure said and the group stood up and saw Hatori lying on a blond girl rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked the girl. "Are you blind?" She yelled in his face, "Can you get off me?" She said and he hurried up off her and helped her up. "Thank you, good bye." "Wait, Mayuko?" Hatori said and she turned around. "Yes? How do you know my name?" "We've met; on the first day of school remember." "Oh Hatori right, I had no idea you were blind." She said in an angry tone. "I said I was sorry okay." "Hey Mayuko," Shigure and Iris said together. "Hey, what you two doing here?" "Sitting," Shigure said, "How do you know her?" Shigure asked Iris, "She's my roommate." Iris said. "Are you okay?" Hatori asked again to Mayuko. "I'm fine." Mayuko said, "Don't you have to leave or something?" "Oh crap." Hatori said running out the door again. "Watch out for running into people!" Mayuko yelled down the hall to Hatori.

**Two chapters in one day, yay! Hope you liked and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: One month later

It's been month at school and everyone had been getting along well, well almost. Shigure and Hatori weren't the best of friends. "Do you do nothing but hang out in this room and do homework and study." Shigure said to Hatori as he walked through the door. "Do you do nothing but party and sleep with every single girl at school?" "No, not just single girls, some girls I sleep with have boyfriends. Some have girlfriends." "Shut up, please God shut up." "Fine, you know what I'm out of here." With that Shigure went out the door and headed toward the local bar. It got to that stage when he was so hammered he didn't know what he was doing anymore. "Are you okay?" Mayuko asked Shigure.

"Yes," He slurred out.

"You know what; you are looking pretty bad so I'm taking you back to the dorms."

She slung his arm around her shoulders and took him back to her dorm. "Why didn't you take me back to my dorm?"

"Because I know you and Hatori hate each other so much that you avoid each other. And it can't be any better if you're drunk and he's not."

"Hate is such a strong word… yeah I hate him and I don't really know why. And hey you're not any better "

"I know why I hate Iris, because she's so confident and sexy and beautiful and sexy, God it pisses me off."

"You hate her, really I had no idea."

"Yeah well we aren't the best of friends are we?" Mayuko said sitting down next to him on the bed. He took this in a very wrong way and leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first, I mean anyone would be but she just kissed him back until they were lying down. It took only about five minutes to feel unbelievably awkward. She pulled away and sat back up on the bed beside him.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked stroking her back but she brushed him off.

"I'm not very good at this."

"Well, I don't know about that you're a good kisser."

"Not that, the whole confidence thing, giving myself away." She looked down at herself and picked up her long button down dress off the floor and putting it back on and pacing him his shirt.

"You think I give myself away?"

"You've slept with half my floor."

"Well half your floor was women."

"Very funny haha, I'm really bad at this."

"Hey okay we'll just stay friends."

"I'd like that. Okay now you have to go." Shigure laughed and left bidding her goodbye and Mayuko just went to sleep and Iris came home later.

"Hey, we've you been?" Mayuko asked.

"I've just been walking around with my date for tonight." Mayuko left an awkward pause in the air.

"Okay…night."

"Night," Iris said a bit too harsh to her.

XXX

Shigure walked back into his own room, "Hey we've you been?" Hatori asked and Shigure said.

"Oh I nearly hooked up with Mayuko tonight."

"You did what?"

"Why do you care?"

"No reason."

"Oh you like her don't you."

"Well a little."

"Why didn't you say so dumbass?"

"Hey!"

"God your dumb I wouldn't sleep with, or try to sleep with someone I knew a friend liked."

"Wait since when are we friends?"

"Do you wanna' be on my good side or my bad side?"

"Good side, good side yeah good side. We're friends, cool." There was a long pause but they laughed, "Good night you loser." Shigure said, "Good night to you." Hatori said.

Well now at least you know why Shigure is always teasing Mayuko. You'll soon see why he teases about Hatori too. Writing soon, sincerely?


	4. Chapter 4: Told

"OW!" Ayame said pulling the needle out of his finger and he heard girls giggling but when he turned around to them they stopped but yes when he turned his back on them they began giggling again.

"OW!" Again with the needle in the finger and the giggling from the girls behind him, Ayame sighed and pulled the needle out, 'This is what I get for joining sewing class to be nowhere near the girl I like, what am I doing here?' Ayame slummed down on his desk and closed his eyes. Mine saw him and walked over to the table he was seated at alone and sat in front of him, he didn't noticed her until he felt her hand patting the back of his head. He shot up and froze when he saw her. She smiled but he just stared at her,

"Hi, I saw you were having trouble with the sewing." She said smiling and he nodded. "I'm Mine," She said holding out her hand for him to shake and he took it.

"I'm-" Ayame was cut off, "Your Ayame, I know you. You've been in this class for ages now, I know you." She said smiling and he smiled back at her.

"You know your hair is really short. Did you cut it yourself?"

"Yeah, it grows crazy quick and long so before I came here I had hair down to my hip." Mine's mouth dropped, "And I asked my cousin to cut my and he did good but I thought it didn't look as good as I thought so I cut more by myself and now I look like this."

"I like it; does your cousin go here?"

"Yeah, you know him."

"Yeah, wait your last name is Sohma right?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh then I do know your cousin, Hatori, Hatori Sohma."

"What? He's not cousin, Shigure is my cousin and Hatori is my friend."

"Then why do you have the same last and he said he was your cousin."

"Why did he? Sorry I gotta' go, see you later Mine." With that Ayame grabbed his bag and left out the door to Hatori, on his way he ran into Shigure, who was heading towards Iris who saw him coming and was waiting for him but Ayame stopped him.

"Hey have you seen Hatori?" Ayame asked looking angry.

"No," Shigure said trying to walk around Ayame to get to Iris but Ayame moved in front of him and said, "Have you talked to him lately, has he said something odd?"

"It's Hatori, he's always odd and kinda' emo now let me past."

"No, seriously has he said something related to family."

"What no, Hatori never talks about anything personal. You're freaking me out, what's going on?"

"Mine told me-"

"Oh you were talking Mine?" Shigure said happily.

"Yeah and guess what."

"Did you ask her out?"

"No but-"

"Did she ask you out?"

"No, she-"

"Is there any good information to work with here?"

"Shigure shut it. Listen she said that Hatori is our cousin; his last name is Sohma like us. She that he told her that we are his cousin, that's why he's here at this school."

"What? He never tells me anything and he tells her. Oh maybe he likes her."

"Doubtful, he and Mayuko have a thing for each other."

"They do?"

"Yeah, where have you been?"

"Trying to talk to Iris but even you are making that impossible to happen."

"Okay let's go find him. Iris can wait." Ayame grabbed Shigure's arm and dragged him down the hallway to find Hatori.


	5. Chapter 5: Poof!

Ayame and Shigure were looking for Hatori everywhere.

"Where the hell is he?" Shigure said.

"I don't know. Where haven't we looked around this his whole school?"

"We've looked everywhere, the liberty, all the classrooms, the yard, the freaking teacher's lounge and they yelled at us, everywhere. The only place we haven't looked is the kitchen. Which y the way is a place where I don't what to look because the chef is a pervert."

"Let's go to the kitchen."

"No, no, no, no." Shigure said while Ayame dragged him to the kitchen. When they reached it they heard voices, Mayuko and Hatori were there talking to each other. Ayame and Shigure couldn't help but watch.

"So is this another coincidence that we meet here?" Mayuko asked Hatori and he laughed nodding,

"Maybe," He said and she sat down next to him, and he smiled. They were really quiet for a long time but Hatori was leaning in very slowly.

"I think this is good payback," Shigure said and they walked in making the two of them over away from each other on opposite ends of the room.

"Hey I have a question for you," Shigure said, "Are you are cousin?"

"Yes," Hatori said simply.

"That's it, when found out about an hour or so ago that we were your cousin. It was like a bomb dropped on us and all you say is 'yes'." Ayame said frowning.

"Yes," Hatori said again.

"Stop saying that!" Shigure yelled and Hatori laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Shigure asked.

"Because, it's funny, I came here looking for my long lost family and you didn't even know who I was."

"How would we?" Shigure asked.

"There is one thing that makes us all the same." Hatori said and looked at them hard in the eyes.

"I think I'll go to meet Iris, bye you guys." Mayuko said smiling at Hatori and he smiled back.  
"You two are cosy, how long has it happened?" Ayame asked.  
"Shut up, you don't know her."  
"I know her," Shigure said.  
"Whatever, you don't know me. And you don't want to, is that true?" Hatori asked.

"We do, but right now we're mad at you."  
"Why? What do I do?"  
"You didn't tell us who you were."  
"Oh yes I did, you two weren't listening. Well here it is, my name is Hatori Sohma and I'm two months shy of sixteen years old. I moved here when I was fourteen and then came here to meet you, because I was interested. I'm not telling you any of the mushy little details of my life because you don't want to." Hatori said picking up his coat and walking off, but he came back in and said,

"Oh and I'm the dragon by the way, not that you asked. Good bye snake and dog." With that he walked off out the room and back to his.

"Shit," Shigure said and walked out the room with Ayame.

**XXX**

Hatori was walking down the hallway and was angry and frustrated, so frustrated he hit the wall near his door over and over again. He was so angry he could cry, he hasn't been this angry in God knows how long.

"So Iris," Mayuko said in her room to Iris.

"What do you want?" Iris asked typing away on her laptop.

"What you righting?"

"Not that you need to know but I'm chatting with Shigure."

"Is he okay, I mean he's usually so quiet but talkative and-"

"What are you his mother or something? Is there a reason why we're talking, it's not like we're friends or anything."

"That's what I want, I- I want to be your friend."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because we hate each other, that's why."

"Do you wanna' know why I hate you?"

"Sure why not." Iris said tying quickly and turning off her laptop and turned to face Iris.

"I- Do you hear that?" Mayuko asked and walked out the door to see Hatori leaning his forehead on the wall with his fist pressed against it. She ran over to him and placed a hand on his and his shook it off. She then grabbed his hand pulled him to face her,

"What's wrong?" She had her hands on his cheeks and rubbing one of her thumbs on of his cheeks; he kept on brushing her off and trying to walk away but kept on grabbing him.

"What's wrong?" She asked again giving him a stern look and he said nothing, just leaned in and kissed her. Soon she was wrapping her arms around his neck but then…

'POOF' Hatori turned into a seahorse, right in the middle of the hallway in front of Mayuko.

"Now what?" Mayuko said picking up Hatori in her hands and walking in his room.

Well I hope you liked it, I will get better, I have loads of ideas for all the couples. And I know that Kazuma doesn't have a mate yet (A/N: Mate? God I'm so mid-century.) but he will, soon. Hope you liked and please review. Writing soon.


End file.
